I Love You
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Percy has game. Four girls have crushes on him. Thalia, Piper, and Reyna. A long with Annabeth, who already is his girlfriend. They make a bet stating that they can get Percy to say "I love you" to one of them first. And if he does, they can date him. Who will win? PERLIA vs. PIPERCY vs. PEYNA vs. the one and only PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1

**Piper's P0V**

Piper watched as Percy sparred her boyfriend, Jason. They had been a couple for a while now. However, Piper had a huge crush on Percy. Ever since she met him. His beautiful sea green eyes and raven-colored hair. She wished he could be hers. Percy disarmed Jason and held Riptide to Jason's chest. Piper cheered," Woo hoo! Go Perce!" That earned her a few weird stares and a jealous look from Jason. However, Percy walked up to Piper and hugged her. Jason came over and pushed Percy away from Piper. Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico ( **A/N: Nico is now Percy's age. ) **walked over to Percy, Jason, and Piper. They teased Jason. "Calm down Mr. Jealous," teased Thalia. Jason blushed when Annabeth and Nico laughed. Piper and Jason held hands. Jason kissed Piper on the lips. She giggled and kissed him on the _cheek_. "Why don't you kiss Jason on the lips," questioned Annabeth. Piper stayed silent but Percy saved her from embarrassment. "She can kiss Jason however she wants," he said, putting an arm around Piper. She blushed. Jason got mad and left.

**Percy's P0V**

He then took his arm off Piper and walked with Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy discussed how Jason was jealous. They kissed goodbye and left to their cabins. He then walked to the Zeus Cabin. Thalia had invited him to hang out. He knocked on the cabin door. Jason opened it and sneered," Shouldn't you be going on a date with Piper." Thalia then walked to the door and yelled at Jason. She then invited Percy. "So Pinecone Face. What do you want to do," asked Percy. Thalia smirked. "Let's watch Saw, Scream, and maybe Freddy vs. Jason," said Thalia. Percy grinned and nodded. They asked Jason if he wanted to watch it with them. He told them he was going to the Arena to spar with Annabeth. Thalia rolled her eyes. Together, they watched all three movies. However, the two fell asleep together on the couch.

**Jason's P0V**

There was a huge storm outside. Where was Thalia, he wondered. Was she still watching the horror movies with Percy? Then a second thought hit him. Percy. He was stealing Piper away from him. He needed to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia's P0V**

Thalia couldn't be any happier. She had slept with Percy Jackson. Of course they didn't have "you know what", but they did sleep together. They had cuddled together on the couch falling asleep while watching scary movies. Percy awoke while Thalia was making her and Jason breakfast. Jason looked angry. "You pig, first stealing Piper and now my sister," he said. Percy rolled his eyes. Thalia laughed. Jason pouted. Percy looked at Jason. "Why are you acting like a snotty three year-old," Percy said. Jason sneered. Percy just rolled his eyes again. "What do you want for breakfast," asked Thalia. "You got blue frosted flakes," jokingly asked Percy. Thalia laughed and _kissed _Percy. Percy just smiled and kissed her back.

**Jason's P0V**

Did Percy just have to ruin his life? He was a girl-stealing pig. First Piper and now Thalia? What else could go bad. However, when you're a demigod, everything goes wrong. Piper and Jason were going on a date. They were going to enjoy a picnic near Half-Blood Lake. He had packed two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two juices, and some noodles they could share. He was extremely happy.

Piper had brought _blue _food. Percy's favorite. She brought two blue cheeseburgers and two blue energy drinks. "Why did you bring Percy blue food," asked Jason, jealous. Piper stayed silent. Jason couldn't take it any more. "Do you have a crush on Percy," asked Jason, the stupid boy he is. Piper put all the blue food in her picnic basket. "I'm sorry Jason, it's just that I have feelings for someone else," said Piper. Piper left with her picnic basket.

After Piper was gone, Jason got on his knees and cried. He couldn't stand it any more. Percy had to pay. Percy _would_ pay, thought Jason, while his eyes turned an evil red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's P0V**

Annabeth opened the door to find Jason. He looked really happy and he said that he needed to tell her something important that happened. "Percy and Thalia are dating," he said. Annabeth felt a sudden hurt. Why had Percy cheated on her? Was Jason telling the truth? If it's true, how long were they dating? Annabeth started to cry because she couldn't stand it. She let her tears fall until she blacked out.

Annabeth woke up with Jason and Percy next to her. Thalia was beside Jason, not Percy. Percy looked like he had been crying. He still cared about Annabeth. She was extremely happy. Thalia looked worried while Jason started to cry. Thalia took him outside and said," I'll let you two have a private moment," she said. Percy grinned and kissed her. "So how long," asked Annabeth. "How long what," asked Percy, confused. "How long have you and Thalia been dating?" **( DUN DUN DUN! )**

**Percy's P0V**

Percy couldn't be more shocked. Who had told Annabeth. "The whole reason I blacked out is because somebody told me you were dating Thalia," she said. Somebody. It had to be someone who hated Percy. _Jason. _"It was Jason, wasn't it," he said. Annabeth nodded. She started to cry. "How could you," she said. Percy kissed Annabeth. They made out for three minutes straight. He loved her.

Annabeth then slapped him. She then kissed him again. "I love you," said Annabeth. "I love -," Percy was interrupted. Thalia came in. Jason had stopped crying. "I had to bring him inside, some Ares kids were making fun of him cry," she said. Percy laughed and held Thalia's hand. Percy walked her to Annabeth.

Percy watched as Thalia and Annabeth fought. Their little talk turned into a fight. Meanwhile, Percy shoved Jason into Half-Blood Lake. He was shocked. Percy then made a tidal wave and drowned him. Jason started to cry. Percy then lifted him out but made a tidal wave hit Jason on land. Jason then threw a lightning bolt at Percy. Percy was hit but not wounded. He then made another tidal wave hit Jason. Jason started to cry again. Thalia and Annabeth came in looking angry at Percy.

Jason cried in Annabeth's arms. He told Annabeth what happened. Talk about a tattle tail. Jason couldn't stop crying. "You jerk," said Annabeth. Thalia just looked at Jason. "He deserved it," she said. Percy smiled. At least she agreed with him. Jason looked at Thalia and Percy, hurt. Annabeth looked at them, jealous.

She left, not even taking Jason with her. Thalia and Percy kissed. He loved her. Percy helped Jason up. He was still crying. They left him on the couch. Thalia and Percy kissed good night.

**Anyways, so far there have been many Perlia moments along with Percabeth moments. Pipercy and Peyna moments will come when the girls start the bet. Review if you like it or dislike it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's P0V**

Percy woke up to the door knocking. He opened the door to find Piper. "Um, Percy, um, will you maybe um, go to the um," she mumbled," what I mean is will you be my date to the Sparring Day Show." Percy grinned. She was so cute. Her brown, flowing hair. He nodded. "Yeah sure, it's a date," he said. Piper squealed and left. Suddenly another person was knocking. He opened it and found...

**Reyna's P0V**

Percy opened the door. She was so happy to see him. He was the most hot graeca she had ever met. Percy looked surprised to see her. "What, can I not visit my favorite hero," she said, happily. Percy grinned. "Hey Reyna," he said. She was then tapped on the shoulder from behind. She saw that it was Piper. "You know Percy's going to the Sparring Day Show with me, as-," Piper was interrupted by Percy," friends." Percy sighed. However, Reyna couldn't tell if it was of relief or not.

**Thalia's P0V**

Thalia left to go see Percy. She found him in his cabin. She didn't know why she ever joined the hunters. But she quit eventually, she didn't want to see her friends all old and die while she stayed young. Percy was making himself breakfast. It was blue waffles with blue chocolate chips. He also was drinking blue orange juice. Thalia laughed at Percy's blue food. "What, it's what I eat," he said, grinning. She smirked.

**Percy's P0V**

Percy and Thalia walked to Sparring Day Show. Suddenly, he stopped. "I need to go somewhere," he said. Thalia kissed him on the cheek. He ran to the Aphrodite Cabin. "Are you ready for our little friendship date," asked Percy. Piper nodded. Suddenly, a knife, _Annabeth's knife_, stabbed Percy in the shoulder. Blood fell from his arm. Piper screamed and Annabeth suddenly appeared, shocked.

**A/N: Whoever gets this question right gets to write the next chapter in this fanfiction story. So, who stabbed Percy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Congratulations to NiX Readaholic17 for answering the correct answer first. I know that ninja4eva also got the correct answer but second however, I'm still congratulating you for the correct answer. So NiX Readaholic17, you will right the chapter after this. However, there are some rules I will explain in a PM that I will send you.**

**Percy's P0V**

Percy woke up to Piper and Thalia's sobs. Annabeth wasn't there however. "How could _he _do that," said Thalia. Percy saw his arm had a scar and dry blood. "What happened," he weakly asked. "You were stabbed by," Piper said but was interrupted by someone entering the room.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason was guilty. He had stolen Annabeth's knife and stabbed Percy in the shoulder. Now, Annabeth and the entire Athena cabin was looking for him. It would be the end of his life. He had done it because of jealousy. Suddenly, a knife got in front of him. The person stepped out of the shadows. It was Reyna. She screamed for the Athena Cabin and held Jason back until they arrived. He gulped when Annabeth arrived. This was not his lucky day.

**Percy's P0V**

After blacking out again, he noticed Piper and Thalia were gone. Strange, thought Percy. Percy got up and slowly walked to the Poseidon Cabin but was stopped by a figure. Suddenly, he noticed the outline of Aphrodite. Aphrodite walked deeper into the room. "Hello Perce! How's your love life," asked Aphrodite. Oh great, this crazy woman, he thought. Aphrodite frowned. "Don't you dare say that," she said, angrily. "I'm here to talk to you about Piper and Thalia," she said.

Oh no.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason was tied up to a chair in the Athena Cabin. Annabeth was angry but didn't say anything. She was too sad and shocked. Suddenly, a bright flash occured and blinded him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's P0V**  
Okay, This was not good. He knew what Aphrodite was here to see him about, and he knew he was in major trouble. In his defense, he just couldn't help it. Annabeth was his best friend, and she had been there for him even in the worst of times. Though she called him "Seaweed Brain", he knew she loved him for who he was, stupidity and all. Their friendship had just transformed to love naturally. And then there was Thalia, who was really hot and not as close as Annabeth but pretty close. He had always felt a little comfortable around her and even a little bit attracted to her but lately it had become a little more intensified. He just loved spending time with her and found himself thinking of her even when he was with Annabeth. Reyna was something else entirely. She was beautiful, powerful and she intimated him a bit which made it all the more exciting to be with her. Plus, she had been there with him during the whole camp-exchange plan and she was from a different world entirely. A Roman. A very beautiful Roman at that. A nd Piper... Man, he just couldn't get his head around that girl. She was such a heady mix of beauty, brains, violence, talent. She was the nicest daughter of Aphrodite he knew since Silena. And the problem was that he liked all of them and he just couldn't decide which one he liked more... Mom said he'd always had a problem choosing even when he'd been a kid. He could never decide which blue candy he liked more. That, and he also just had a weakness for beautiful girls. He was a playboy by nature and he suspected he got that quality from his dad Poseidon.

"Ahem." He found Aphrodite glaring at him."Oh sorry. What were you saying again?" Gods, her eyes were really distracting. They were changing color all the time, making it hard for him to concentrate on what she was saying. In fact, they were really like Piper's. Man, Piper had great eyes. Aphrodite's voice shook him out of his trance yet again.

"Perseus Jackson, could you shut up already and listen to me ?! If you would stop day-dreaming about girls you would know what I was talking about. It concerns my daughter, your girlfriend and those lovely girls Thalia and Reyna." He gulped. "Yeah?" "Why are you playing with their emotions like that ? Oh, I absolutely love a romance with twists and turns but four is really taking it too far, don't you think ?"

His cheeks heated up with embarrassment. So she knew about Piper too.  
"Of course I know about Piper." she snapped. "I make it my business to check up on my kids once in a while and I do keep myself updated on all romantic affairs. Especially yours." At that last bit she smiled evilly. Uh-oh.

"It is time for you to decide. But I think you should keep Piper out of this business. She is not an option for you." She said in a steely voice.  
"Why not ?" he whined.  
"Just choose!"

"I need to know why." he glared at her obstinately.

"If you must know, frankly, she's way too good for you. She deserves better, much better."  
"Do you mean Jason? Coz she made it pretty clear yesterday that she doesn't like him."  
"Oh don't you worry about that sweetie, you just sit pretty and decide soon. Leave the rest to me. And remember, a broken heart will always seek revenge." With that she disappeared. Broken heart ? What was she talking about ? But he had more pressing matters to deal with right now. He would have to choose. And he had no idea how to do that.

**Piper's P0V**

Piper was thinking of Jason and Percy when she was suddenly transported to the beach. She looked around warily, her dagger drawn. There was no one else on the beach. Weird. She didn't relax. Suddenly Piper saw Reyna just appear on the beach the same way she had, looking as bewildered as her, taking in the surroundings and drawing out a sword immediately and tensing upon seeing her. Piper scowled thinking of the way Percy's expression changed whenever Reyna was around. Why wasn't it the same when she was around ? Why had he made such an effort to mention that he was taking her to sparring day only as friends? She was brought out of her reverie when they both heard Thalia appear on the beach. All three of them were glaring at each other and they all suddenly tensed, smelling perfume in the air. Piper groaned.  
"Aphrodite."  
"Venus."  
"Mom."  
"Hello dears. I'm sure you all know why I'm here."

**Reyna's P0V**

Reyna couldn't believe that Venus would dare come here after last time, especially after the way things had turned out. She felt bitter to say the least. Their last meeting had been really unpleasant, what with her sabotaging Reyna's love life by bullying her into staying away from Jason. She was also confused as she wasn't sure whether she was influencing her feelings for Percy too. Piper noticed that Thalia was glaring at Venus too, brooding like me about something. Piper was arguing furiously with her mom, screaming at the top of her voice. "I love Percy mom, not Jason ! And Venus was screaming something about "horrible choice" and "not what I expected from you" and "can do so much better" and there was more screaming from Piper's side about " I can choose my boyfriends for myself mom ! and a lot of " But I don't love Jason mom !" over and over and over again. Reyna rolled her eyes. This was clearly a waste of time.

"Hey Miss. I-Have-All-The-Time-In-The-World ! Why did you bring me here ? I'm touched that you wanted me to witness this but I have better things to do than watch the daily soap !" Reyna glared at her.

"Yeah, you're wasting my time Doll-Face !" Thalia growled.

Aphrodite turned to them with a smirk on her face and it looked like Piper was gonna start arguing with her again when she dismissed her with a look like "we'll talk later" She turned back to Reyna and Thalia and addressed Thalia icily.

"Well Thalia we'll talk later. As for you Reyna, how do you feel about Percy Jackson, honey ?"

It took all of Reyna's willpower not to run her dagger through Aphrodite right there and end the conversation.

"Are you serious ?!" Reyna screamed "Are you freakin serious woman?! First you take away Jason because you wanted him for this one right here, who, get a clue ! doesn't even freaking -like- him! and then when I develop the tiniest feelings for Percy,"

She heard Thalia snort and say "Tiniest?" and saw Piper roll her eyes from the corner of my eyes but I ignored them for now and continued.

"You butt in yet again and ask me how I feel about him ? You of all the freakin Gods on this planet have ABSOLUTELY no damn right to ask me how I feel about Percy! Cuz the only thing you're gonna do is take him away from me ! UH-GAIN ! Well guess what Venus ? It's not your freaking BUSINESS to know how I feel about him just so you can tell me to lay my hands off him so you can make it yet another of your damn tragic love stories with some ** of a girl who won't even like him back !" Reyna glared pointedly at Piper who immediately started screaming "Hey, my mom may be an ** sometimes but that does NOT mean you can blame her for my not being in love with Jason! And where do you get off calling me an **?!" " You are an ** for leaving Jason ! Right. I can't blame Venus for bullying me years ago and threatening me with a death worse than Helen of Troy's if I so much as looked at Jason. And all because she had great plans for him and a "lovely" girl that I bet she knew wouldn't be in love with him ! Why in Pluto's toga did she even hook you both up then? I went through so much heartbreak seeing Jason by my side every minute and restraining myself, telling myself that it wouldn't work out anyway, because he was gonna be in love with someone else in the FUTURE !" Piper looked away at this, unable to defend her mom because she was clearly upset with her mom too for not approving of Percy and trying to fix her up with Jason even when she didn't have any feelings for the guy. "Thank you Piper dear and-wait a minute, did you just call me an ** ?!"

Thalia snorted and sneered at her " Finally figured it out Barbie ?" she sneered.  
Venus turned on Thalia now, her eyes flashing dangerously." Don't get me started on what I've figured out Thalia Grace!" she spat out. "Oh, Really?" Thalia rolled her eyes and asked sarcastically. That girl had some guts and Reyna grudgingly had to admit that she earned some respect in her eyes for that. "Tell me, did you ever figure out that I left Artemis for my friends and not for you?"she asked making Venus's jaws drop in shock. "Oh, yeah. I never left Lady Artemis's service because of all those times that you appeared to me, trying to convince me that you had `great plans in store for me and that my love life was gonna be "so interesting !" She sneered at Venus, showing her exactly how interesting she thought her love life had been made.

"I left for my friends. Being immortal is no cakewalk and you know it Aphrodite. All those years, watching my friends grow older while I stayed the same" she shook her head sadly "When I found Jason again, I just couldn't believe my baby brother was my age. It was the last straw and I knew I just couldn't stay immortal knowing that everyone around me, everyone I loved and cared about, all my friends, they would keep growing older and I would no longer have any friends." Piper and Reyna stared at her, amazed at her decision and surprised to see her opening up so much. "I never would have left for -love-, lady." She said love like it was the worst thing she could think of. But Venus got over her shock pretty quickly and retorted "Leaving Artemis and the Hunters while you were at the top because you didn't want to watch your friends grow old and die ? A noble cause indeed, but wasn't there more to it? Didn't your feelings for Percy Jackson increase as you spent time away from him ? Didn't your jealousy of Annabeth grow as you saw her grow closer to Percy. Didn't you want to keep an eye on your supposed best friend at camp ? Didn't you want to steal Percy away from her ? Admit it Thalia Grace, you're not a good friend at all. How devastated Annabeth will be when she finds out that even her best friend won't be there to comfort her in her hour of need. Even her best friend will be pining after the famous Percy Jackson. You've got a lot to be ashamed of Thalia. A lot indeed."

Venus smirked as she saw her words having the desired effect on Thalia. Thalia's face was going through a battle of emotions as she went from surprised to unsure to shocked to outraged to defiant and her expression finally settled on ashamed, her cheeks crimson. Reyna couldn't believe that Thalia Grace, the Thalia that would stomp on people who got in her way, the Thalia that had called Venus "Barbie" and "doll-face", the Thalia that was so fierce that even Connor and Travis Stoll thought twice before pranking her, that Thalia was blushing, her head hanging in shame.

That was it. Reyna couldn't take all the manipulation any longer. Venus had been playing with her emotions, everyone's emotions way too much. And she'd gone too far.

**A/N: This whole part was written by NiXReadaholic17. Congrats! **

**Jason's P0V**

Jason was blinded for a moment and found himself in the Zeus Cabin. There he slept and had a dream. Piper and her mom were arguing and fighting about something. Reyna and Thalia looked pissed off. He then saw Percy muttering about Thalia, Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper. He talked about every single one but soon, he awoke with Annabeth next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's P0V**

Percy couldn't decide. He looked out the window and suddenly saw the skies rumble with thunder. He thought about Thalia for a second. She had pretty hair, personality, and she looked pretty cute. She was also a warrior and also looked extremely pretty. Her warrior side reminded him of Reyna _and_ Annabeth. Reyna was a Roman. She would never like a Greek would she?

As Percy continued to think, Aphrodite and the three girls appeared. "Hello my favorite hero, have you decided," asked Aphrodite. Piper looked at Percy and reached in to kiss him. Aphrodite yelled and pushed Piper back. "What are you doing?! He doesn't deserve you. Jason loves you much more than him! You foolish girl you never listen!" Percy looked shock. "I wanted to kiss you on the cheek to make up for our date," said Piper. Thalia and Reyna glared at Piper. Aphrodite made a _you're so dead_ glare. Percy looked at Thalia and Reyna. Thalia looked like she had cried. "Thalia did y-you cr-cry," asked Percy. Aphrodite laughed meanly. "You're such a fool Jackson, Thalia is really hypnotized," laughed Aphrodite.

Thalia began to shed tears, much to Percy's surprise. Thalia then hugged Percy. Piper then pushed Thalia away and kissed Percy on the cheek. He blushed a deep red. Thalia looked angry and struck Piper with lightning. "See what you're doing Jackson, you idiot!" yelled Aphrodite. Thalia and Piper calmed down and looked at Percy. Aphrodite then transported them away from Percy and to Annabeth's room.

**Annabeth's P0V**

Annabeth watched as Aphrodite and the three girls appeared. Aphrodite then made Jason fall asleep and began to talk to the four girls. "It's time to make a deal," said Aphrodite. "Yeah Piper, you can't just kiss my boyfriend," said Thalia. Annabeth glared at Thalia and Piper. "Since when was Percy you're boyfriend. And when did you kiss Percy?" said Annabeth and angrily glared at them both.

"You know what, we slept together, have you done that?" asked Thalia. Annabeth attempted to stay calm. "I say we make a bet," said Annabeth. "I'm in," said the three girls.

"Whoever gets Percy to say 'I love you' to one of us first gets to date him," said Thalia. "It's a bet and I'll win." said Annabeth.


End file.
